Thom Glover
Thom Glover was a castaway on Survivor: Barbados ''and ''Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites. Bio Barbados Name (Age): '''Thom Glover (24) '''Current Residence: '''Medford, OR '''Occupation: '''Lifeguard '''Tribe Designation: '''Wovel (Younger Men) '''3 Words to Describe You: '''Funny, Confident, Athletic '''3 Things You'd Bring on the Island: '''At the pool I work at, they give us these nice little visors that actually block the sun really well and keep my face from getting sunburned, so I'd bring my visor to keep my face unburned. Then, I live for steak, it's my favorite food on the frickin' planet! I'd have to bring some steaks. And then I guess I'd bring my little brother Harry, he loves to go camping and hiking so he'd get a kick out of starving on an island for 39 days with me. '''Previous Survivor You're Most Like: '''I'd say I'm a lot like my favorite Survivor out there, Ozzy. We both do extremely well in the water, we both have experience in outdoor stuff like camping and fishing, we're both pretty laid back, and we're both handsome! And I'm totally going to be a Survivor legend just like him. '''Why Are You the Next Sole Survivor?: '''Because I believe that I can be. I can do anything I put my mind to, and I'm going to put my whole mind and then some into this game to win it. I'm here for both the cash and the experience, and I want to get every drop I can out of this game before it's too late! ''Honduras'' '''Name (Age): '''Thom Glover (27) '''Previous Season/Finish: '''Barbados, 4th '''Tribe Designation: '''Favorites (Vuelta) '''Favorite Past Moment: '''At the first Tribal Council after the merge, I played my idol to cancel out 6 votes against me so my alliance could gain the majority. Dahlia was a nice girl but it was an awesome moment to watch the blindside, all from my own hands! Also, my Immunity wins were a big highlight. '''Biggest Regret: '''Not trying to work with Kit and Antonia. I didn't realize how Rafferty was looking like he might not stick with me, Nel, and Gus after those two girls were gone, but now I do. If we'd made the move first, I think I might've been able to win. '''Previous Player You Respect the Most: '''Rafferty Dolan is just a stand up dude, and he totally played his ass off in Barbados and deserved that title of Sole Survivor with every drop of his blood. Gus and I are still good buddies too, and I really like him. '''Previous Player You Respect the Least: '''Some bitchy girl named Hayley from last season, Corsica, tried to start a Twitter war with me a few weeks ago. I like most of the alumni but she seems like a real bitch, honestly. '''Why You're Back: '''Well come on, I have to be! I got the Hero of the Season award so obviously you guys out there like me, and I fell ''just ''short of FTC, and I know I would've won if I'd made it there. I haven't been able to stop thinking about almost winning the game, so I'm here for redemption to show that I really can seal the deal and win this game! ''Barbados'' 'Placement: '''4/20 '''Votes Against: '''10 '''Challenge Wins: '''7 '''Days Lasted: '''38 In ''Barbados, Thom spent much of the pre-merge building alliances with the males in the game, first on the all young male Wovel tribe and then with the males he encountered throughout various swaps. These men included Rafferty Dolan, Nel Ferryman, and Gus Champlain. He used these bonds to form a majority alliance post-merge, whose dominance he established by using his idol to break a 6-6 tie between himself and Dahlia Zhou at the merge vote. He also entered into a rivalry with minority alliance member Kit Prichard, which he won out on when she was eliminated at the Final 7. His game started to unravel when Nel was blindsided at the Final 8 and Rafferty defected from their alliance. Thom hung on by socially maneuvering winning Immunities, but Rafferty beat him at the Final Immunity Challenge, and he was voted out one Tribal Council short of the end. This impressive run and his likability helped him win Hero of the Season for Barbados. ''Honduras'' '''Placement: '''18/20 '''Votes Against: '''8 '''Challenge Wins: '''3 '''Days Lasted: '''8 Thom returned for redemption in ''Honduras. ''However, his status as a fan favorite among fan favorites and a strong competitor preceded him, and many on the Favorites tribe were wary of aligning with him. However, he did make a strong alliance with Harris Mueller. Old enemies came back to haunt him as Thom faced off against Kit once again. At the Favorites' first Tribal Council, the two campaigned against one another. This time, Kit won out, convincing the rest of the tribe minus Harris to vote out Thom. '''Career Stats '''Average Finish: '''11th Place '''Total Votes Against: '''18 '''Total Challenge Wins: '''10 '''Total Days Lasted: '''46Category:4th Place Category:Final Juror Category:18th Place Category:Returnees Category:Pre-mergers Category:Survivor: Barbados Category:Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites Category:Jury Members Category:Oregon Castaways